


Guard Me From Me

by bluegirl317



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bodyguard, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegirl317/pseuds/bluegirl317
Summary: When Mew Suppasit finally took his first full time job since he started his career as a bodyguard, he never expected to have to protect his client from himself."I need protection. From myself. "
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Mew Suppasit. He has been a bodyguard for about 6 years. His job scope was mostly protecting artists during certain events and he had never really had a full time job so when he got an offer to be a full time bodyguard, he didn't think twice and accepted it right away. He was searching for a more stable job anyway. But little did he know that this new job isn't really what he thought he signed up for. 

He had received a phone call from his agency the day before, asking him if he was interested in a full time job and since he was planning on signing up for one to ensure his stable income, he accepted it right away without even asking who his client was going to be. 

So now he was driving to the address he was given and when he stopped in front of a quite a luxurious house, he assumed that his new client was probably going to be a businessman of some sort, but oh how wrong he was. 

Pressing the bell, he found it weird that for such a luxurious house, there was no security guard or any form of security really, around the house. Well except for the single CCTV that he spot near the main door. He was looking around, searching for an indication of any other form of security and was startled when the gate automatically slides open for him. 

Allowing people to enter the house without even checking who it was, he noted. His client could either be stupid or reckless or maybe even both. 

Scolding himself internally for 'badmouthing' his client before he even met them, he quickly got back into his car and drove it into the porch of the house. The gate slid back close as he exited his car and soon enough, the main door opened to reveal such a familiar face. 

Gulf Kanawut. A rising actor known for his BL series which blew up worldwide. 

"Hi. Are you the bodyguard? " Gulf asked, looking at him from where he was standing by the door, looking all comfortable in a white loose shirt and sweatpants which suddenly made Mew feel overdressed in his formal suit and tie, but then that was how he's usually dressed for his job. 

"Yes. I'm Mew. Mew Suppasit. " not allowing his shock to affect his professionalism, he quickly answered. 

Gulf smiled. "Come in, then. " he invited before disappearing into the house, leaving the door wide open for Mew. 

Mew quickly walked inside and made sure to close the door behind him before taking his time to survey the inside of the house, Gulf now nowhere to be seen after he literally just welcomed a stranger into his house. 

Mew had only managed to take in the sight of the spacious hallway when Gulf reappeared with a file in his hand as he gestured for him to enter the living room.

Taking a seat on the couch, Gulf gestured for Mew to do the same in which he did, sitting down on the opposite side of him

"So... Uh.. I don't know how to do this but I'm Gulf. Nice to meet you? " As soon as Mew sat down, Gulf introduced himself, sounding a little unsure as he held out his hand. "People shake hand at a time like this, right? "He asked, chuckling awkwardly when Mew stares at his offered hand. 

"Mew Suppasit. " Mew repeated since he basically already introduced himself earlier. Not wanting to leave his client hanging, he shook the offered hand, blinking when Gulf quickly retracted his hand soon after. 

"Do you know who I am? "Gulf asked hesitantly. "I mean, you know my name of course but do you know what I do? "

Mew found the question weird. Actors usually assume that everyone know them so for such a famous one to ask something like that was unusual. "You're an actor. "

Gulf nodded, sighing in relief. "Yeah and I'm new to that so I'm not used to it but that aside, I hired a bodyguard because I need protection. "

Mew didn't react to that because what's new? Bodyguards are meant for protection and since Gulf is getting so popular, he probably needed one to keep himself safe from paparazzi or maybe some obsessed fans. 

"From me. "

Mew widened his eyes in surprise, wondering if heard right. "Pardon? "

"I need protection. Against myself. "


	2. Type

"I need protection. Against myself. "

"Do you mind explaining? " Mew carefully asked, still wondering if he heard right. 

Gulf sucked in a deep breath. "I have some identity disorder. Dissasociative personality disorder, as they call it and my other personality, he... isn't really the kindest. "

Mew remain quiet, not letting his emotion show as he waited for Gulf to continue. 

"Type... My other personality, he usually emerge when I'm stressed out or under pressure and god knows this job gives me both. "Gulf said, sighing. "Type is... Well aggressive and that's not good for my job. "

Mew wasn't sure if he understand so he had to ask. "What do I have to do, exactly? "

Gulf scratched his head. "Make sure Type, well me when I'm Type, don't do things that can harm my career. "

Mew was about to ask more but Gulf scrambled to take out a bunch of papers from the file he was holding and hastily placed it on the coffee table that separates them. 

"Everything's there if you still dont understand, which I know you don't because I'm bad at explaining. " Gulf said, watching nervously as Mew picked up the papers. 

Long story short, Mew accepted the offer. Though he was yet to fully grasp the scope of his new job which was certainly not what he was used to, he was certain that he would get used to it along the way. One thing he knew for sure was that other than a protection against himself, Gulf certainly needed protection against others as well. 

Being new to the whole acting industry, Gulf probably underestimated how badly his new found fame would affect his privacy and his personal life and it was Mew's job to protect it. 

According to the contract that he had signed, it was stated there that he needed to stay with him 24/7 and would be given 5 days off per month which meant that he had to move in to live with Gulf. 

So now he was settled in in one of the many vacant rooms in Gulf's house. Gulf said he used to live with his parents but moved out when he started his latest work so now he lived alone. 

He was laying down on the bed, making mental list of what he should do once his job officially start tomorrow when there came a knock on the door. 

"Mew? "

Mew quickly got up and opened the door, coming face to face with Gulf. "Yes, Sir? "

Gulf widened his eyes. "God, no! Please don't call me that. Just call me Gulf. "He insisted and although he was somewhat hesitant, Mew nodded. 

"Yes... Gulf? "He repeated himself, albeit a little hesitant. 

Gulf scratched his neck. "Will you come and have dinner with me? There's also someone I need you to meet. " he said and Mew merely nodded before following his client down the hallway and into the spacious kitchen where he saw a man seated at the kitchen counter, helping himself to the food already prepared on it. 

"I hope you don't mind delivery food. I can't cook and don't have anyone to cook for me either. "Gulf said, motioning for him to sit and he did just that, casting a side glance towards the man who's now studying him intensely. 

Gulf huffed. "Stop staring, Mild. "He said. "Mew, this is Mild. And Mild, this is Mew. "He informed, formally introducing them. 

Mew finally turn to look at Mild who's now grinning widely at him. 

"I'm Mild, Gulf's bestfriend and manager. " 

Mew nodded. "Mew. "He said simply and Mild pouted. 

"You're not much of a talker, huh? And here I though I can finally get a decent friend. "He whined, casting a dirty look towards Gulf who glared at him and threatened to throw hands before he realised that Mew's eyes were on him so he sat back sheepishly. 

"He's my bestfriend since childhood and has been my manager after I got accepted during the casting. "Gulf informed. "And.. He's also the one who helped me handle my... Issue. But since he's got so much on his plate now, I need someone else for that. "

Again, Mew just nodded. He understood fully what Gulf was trying to say. 

The next day, it was Mew's first day as Gulf's bodyguard and the latter had an interview as well as a modeling schedule. Mild was the one driving while Mew sat beside him and Gulf at the back. 

They've barely left the house when Mew heard snoring and he glanced back to see Gulf asleep, his mouth hanging open and his head against the window. 

Mild noticed it too and he just shook his head. "He always sleep in the car. Doesn't matter if it's a short journey or a long one. "He informed and Mew nodded, turning his attention back to the road. 

"You don't have to be so tense you know? " Mike said after a moment of silence.

Mew remain silent. 

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind. If it's about Gulf, you can ask me. I know him as much as he knows himself. " 

Mew glanced at him, wondering if he should ask what was on his mind. Gulf did tell him that he can trust Mild and that he can ask Mild anything if he wants to know more but he felt like he would be breaching his client's privacy if he did that. 

Mild however, seemed to be able to read his mind. "You wanna know about Type? "

Mew swallowed. "If I'm allowed to. "He finally answered. 

Mild sighed. "Well as you know, Type is Gulf's other personality. He's... Aggressive to say the least. He wouldn't hesitate to throw hurtful words and sometimes even hurt others physically. But if you ask me, I think the worst part of it is that Type would hurt himself, which means hurting Gulf too. " he explained and Mew noticed Mild's eyes darting towards Gulf through the rear mirror. 

"There was one time where we fought. I yelled at him and he ran to hide in his room. " Mild chuckled. "He really hates it when people raise their voice. Doesn't matter if it's directed at him or not. "He mused. "That time I thought he was just hiding to calm himself down. But... I found him half dead the next day and Type stayed for the whole month, hating on me. Well I deserved it for hurting Gulf like that but still.. If there's anyone who should be hurt that time, it would be me. "He sighed. "Well my point is, Type is unpredictable. No one can expect what his actions would be. Heck, he can even pretend to be Gulf sometimes and I hate him for that. Imagine joking around with Gulf only to be beaten up in the middle of it? " Mild shivered at the thought. 

Mew listened intentively but made no comment. 

Soon enough, they arrived at the venue of the interview. 

"Hey, Gulf! We're here. "Mild called out as soon as he parked the car and without waiting for Gulf to respond, which he didn't since he was asleep, he exited the car and busied himself with taking things out of the trunk. 

Mew got out of the car as well and carefully, open the back door of the car. "Gulf, we're here. "he called out but received no response so he reached out and lightly shook him. "Gulf--". He didn't even get to finish his sentence when his hand was suddenly slapped away and Gulf opened his eyes, giving him the deadliest glare he had ever seen in his life. 

"Gulf! What happened?! " Mild, who heard the loud slap rushed to them and saw Mew looking at Gulf in disbelief, his hand hang frozen mid-action. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? " Gulf demanded, sitting up straighter to completely face Mew. 

Mew blinked, mouth hanging open but no words came out of it. 

Mild looked at Gulf, then at Mew, taking in the situation. "Mew, did you wake him up? "He asked and Mew, still confused, nodded. "Did you touch him while he's asleep? "He asked again and Mew's brow furrowed but he nodded. 

Mild sighed. "Type, Gulf have a packed schedule today. So let him come back or behave if you want to stay. " he said to Gulf, or is it Type? Before returning to his task of taking the things out of the trunk of the car.

"Type? " Mew murmured. 

"Yeah. Me. You have a problem with that? " Gulf, no, Type, asked harshly. "And you, I know who you are and what Gulf hired you for, but if you dare piss me off, I swear I'll make you regret ever showing your face to me. "He threatened. 

Mew frown, unsure of how to respond but was snapped out of it when Type slapped him across the face. 

"That's for daring to touch me with your filthy hand. "He spat and got out of the car without sparing Mew another glance.


End file.
